1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber optic connector holders, and more particularly, to devices adapted to selectively hold unused fiber optic connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Telecommunications enclosures are commonly used at local convergence points or network access points to optically connect fiber optic cables in order for optical signals to be routed as desired. Some telecommunications enclosures include connectorized (either in the field or in the factory) fiber optic cables that may be selectively optically connected to one another, such as with an adapter. Such connections, as in a distribution field or the like, may be provided to enable a service provider to selectively connect or disconnect particular subscribers who request service or cancel service, respectively.
Although such selective connections are typically made within the telecommunications enclosures, the end faces of the ferrule (and optical fiber) are usually protected by a dust cap until the connector is ready to be inserted into an adapter or is otherwise optically connected. The dust cap generally protects the ferrule and fiber from scratches, other damage, and/or the collection of dust or debris, all of which could adversely affect the optical signal passing through the subsequent optical connection.
As a telecommunications enclosure may include dozens or hundreds of loose, unconnected fiber optic connectors that are reserved for future connections to provide subscribers service, telecommunications enclosures typically include fiber routing guides and/or connector holders to organize the loose, unconnected fiber optic connectors and cables. This organization of the connectors and/or cables is important as it 1) enables a technician to quickly and easily find the particular connector/cable desired to be connected, 2) enables the connectors to be safely stored to minimize the likelihood of damage to the connector cable, and/or 3) allows the connectors and cables to be stored in such a way that they do not interfere with other service work the technician may need to do within the enclosure.
Some conventional telecommunications enclosures include fiber optic cables that are grouped together with tie-wraps or the like, which may not provide adequate protection to the connectors and/or dust caps. Further enclosures include connector holders that gang a group of connectors together but that are free to dangle with the cables looped around routing guides, which may not allow a technician to quickly and conveniently find the particular connector and/or connectors needed at the time. Still further enclosures include connector holders mounted to a panel in the interior cavity of the enclosure; however, such connector holders are shaped like adapters such that they may be difficult for technicians to conveniently insert the connector into and/or remove the connector from the adapter. In addition, such connector holders typically occupy a relatively large area thus reducing the number of connectors that can be held and/or requiring the enclosure to be larger than desired. An example of such connector holder 2 is provided in FIG. 1, wherein the connector holder is adapted to selectively receive four individual fiber optic connectors (not shown).
Therefore, a need exists for a fiber optic connector holder than allows for safe and secure selective retention of fiber optic connectors while allowing the connectors to be quickly and conveniently removed as desired and requiring less volume within the interior cavity of the telecommunications enclosure.